That based on a weird misson
by angielavu
Summary: We all know our favorite Hokage sake drinker - Tsunade -sama has her own fun in torment Konoha's ninjas when the world has set in peace. Boredem starts to take over the hidden leaf village since there wont be no more stupid wars and just missions only, Tsunade feels like is her job to sake thing up a little .
1. Before reading

Heyyyyy ...hiiiii...hello ! From the other side ! Ok i will stop now .  
First of all, I want to send all of my deepest gratefulness for your time that has\had spent on this story (even only to this chapter) .Im legit thought that nobody would read this (maybe there actually isn't ) So thank you for reading ( if there are you ) .Here is some memo that I think you want to know :  
 **1**. It is an obvious fact that English is not my mother's tongue language since all of the grammar mistake I've made .Im still on my journey learning this language like driving a Mazda MX-5 Miata .  
 **2**. If you see a serious grammar mistake please tell me by commenting or inbox me, I would appreciate it a lot.  
 **3**. I love Ino and Sai so this is a Saiino fanfic, some other couple that isn`t Cannon or are Cannon will be mentioned in this story  
 **4.** I 've read a lot of Saiino fic but still feel that the world doesn't have enough fiction about this incredibly amazing couple so here I am , trying to contribute a fiction for this fandom .  
 **5**. The idea just pop out of my head ,no plan or specific arrange of ideas was put carefully in papers. Its more of a draft and this fiction will flow whatever my brain think of .  
 **6**. This is a M-rated fiction .Expect cursing , kissing, blah blah and may or may not a lemon scene. So be aware .  
 **7**. Im still a student, so life is unwanted busy with homework and test , but in my abilities, I will try to update as soon as possible .  
 **8**. Please comment that part you like or dont so I can improve it .  
 **9**. Im baby stepping into Naruto be able to portrait their right personalities still a bit difficult for me. Im gonna try my best to make this fanfic isn't so OOC but I cant promise that there wont be any part of this doesn't will be too\a little OOC. If you see my mistakes or you know the characters very well, please inbox me so I could improve it ( and all the credit will be given to you, I will mention on the chapter with gratefulness).

For now ,thats all you need to know.  
Now no further introduce, lets get in to this story.  
Sorry and thank you in advance !


	2. Chapter 1: A normal day

Chapter 1: A normal day .  
As birds keeping singing in the clear blue sky ,people keep going on their life with no fear whatsoever for the peace that Shinobis under the fifth Hokage's control had brought. After moths or even years of rebuilding mentally and physically , world has finally calm as it suppose to .  
Although no harm would bring to our citizens , doesn't mean there will be no drammar or seriously bruises on somebody that have just AGAIN leave the village for a mission and leave no announce for his bestfriends : Chouji and Ino. The chubby one was never the problem since he has sink this situation for a long time now and get use to it .But the pretty one with her big boobs and perky butts that fit perfectly in purple clothes and bright blue eyes and golden hair sadly with hot short temper experience the same with Chouji, gets mad so easily.  
"I will kill him the moment he walks into that gate " Ino mutter under her breath ,holding her hand in a fist with grinding teeth .Man, Chouji choose one of the worst moment to drop the info like this .He glup as if he was Shikamaru ,scaring for his friend.  
They suppose to have another the BBQ lunch again but no , Shika just decided to go away and dont give a f about how much time she had to do this morning in order to have a long lunch as one of the member of Ino-Shika-Cho trio regular lunch .She cant believe he does this, oh wait, she should because this is not the first time !How dare him ? This is like the last time, the Nara man decided not to show up because of he forgot. For that reason, he didnt end well, Shika should thanks her mom for calling him down right in time for him to dounge one of Ino's punch.

She could have been in billboard brow 's house by now ,randomling for hours. Or do some others thing that is at least useful.

Though she loves to have lunch with them, Ino is being Ino, would never confirm that. They'd better be glad for being able to have lunch with her so regularly, many guys would wish to be in their's spot. Not like Shikamaru and Chouji gonna give them a chance anyway, sure, Ino was like a permanent pimple on the butt but they've been there for her like she'd been there for them more times than anyone could count. Not only friend, Ino-Shika-Cho are like brothers and sister, so they are extremely protective over Ino, the males knows it by all of their death glare whenever a guy tries to pull his charm on Ino which scare some boys away that Ino can't figure why.

" That idiot ... we still gonna eat ! Chouji lets go " Ino grabs Chouji 's hand like there is no problem though she knows that Karui would be furious if this was caught, for now, she couldn't care less.  
" We dont need him." That is her first sentence of her speech about how, again, idiot the 'troublesome' guy is as soon as they sat down in their familiar BBQ place. The whole meal for almost an hour Chouji has stuffed him self with both food and Ino's rarely touch her food the whole meal because she is on another diet or maybe she lets her mouth talks too much not that is a surprise news, but on the other hand, Chouji seems to be ok, happy even, finishing her food while pretending to listen.  
After about an hour mostly because of Ino's fault, Chouji has to go back home 'or else Karui will kill me with vegetables for dinner only'. It was deeply surprise to know out of all people, out of Ino-Shika-Cho, the chubby one was scored a lover first. Seriously, how ? It is so unfair that Chouji doesn't need to keep his shape yet he has a girlfriend in spite of that, while Ino here suffering herself with her stupid diet when her mind and body demand for a for any reasons at all, Shikamaru and Ino are both happy for him, they remember the time Chouji cant stop asking what if he couldn't have a wife, is he too chubby to have a girl,… and now look what the world has change.

Both of them give each other the formal waves and some before going on a different direction.

It stills a bit soon to go back to her flower shop and the day is to beautiful to instead of going to Sakura's house, she just walking around the crownding street and enjoy the peaceful atmosphere. Moments like this just remind her of the old dark time. Back then, all of her chakra, power, basically any activities that inquire physical strength are impossible to do. More than a few weeks taken in order for her to recuperate, like most of the shinobis, and that when it strikes her with consternation, since she was to focus on winning the war and tried her best to contribute her abilities, no time left for her to think her father is gone forever. Instinctively, she broke down and lost herself to the world. Inochi Yamanaka – the man that spoil her endlessly, the one who teach her their clan specialties, … She was incapacitate. Ino was so susceptible with her the hole in her heart and so does her mom, none of her friends mentioned anything which she was grateful. The last thing she needed is to be a wimp infront of her friends, that's not how Ino Yamanaka rolls. She has always been a strong girl no matter what, she might not as strong as Sakura, but she knows who she and it gives her the power to fight. She has to fight for Asuma- sensei, for her father.

Seeing her father scarification to the Hidden leaf village to have a peaceful day like this, Ino puts a small smile on her beautiful face and silently thanks her dad. Man, she wish she could be like him.

Ino doesn't have a long moment of losing her self in her thought because the fifth Hokage is screaming her name behind.

' _drunk before night ? Should I be surprise_ ' Ino cocks her head back and sees Tsunade- samma walking in difficulty, every step she takes look like she is going to fall with a Sake bottle in her hand. _Dont laugh_. Like she isnt trying when looking at Tsunade-same red face.

"How are you my darling, god its been such a long time since I see you." Ino could literally could become unconscious because of Tsunade- sama's breath -sama side breast is laying on her left shoulder and the right is wrapped up by Tsunade's long lean but strong arm.  
 _No Ino, whatever happens, you cant puke into those F-cups ._

'' Oh hi Tsunade-sama , Im fine. You?" Ino laugh nervously.

" Well …Oh Crap! Shizune is trying to track me down. Shit! Can we go to your flower shop please ? She will never knows I was there ." Can someone punch Ino in the face to wake her up? Tsunade-sama one of the three legendary sannin is supplicate to her. God she must be really really drunk. Ino cant do anything else beside putting on a face palm look.

As if it wasn't shocking enough, Tsunade just randomly call somebody name… not somebody…

'' Sai! Transport us to Ino's flower shop NOW !'' Luck really did smile to Tsunade, Sai was confuses for a second but as an excellent Anbu like him with his emotion, immediately Sai takes out his scroll and uses his special justu, not long after his ink starts to hug him Ino and Tsunade before disappearing . The Yamanaka blonde is trying so hard to receive what is happening not like Sai and Stunned-sama, both of them look like they know what they do in every weird second like this. She couldn't rationalize this scenario.

" Tsunade!" Mix with running shoes step and Shizune's voice screaming and heavy breath, opposite to her friend, Tsunade left a wink and a small chuckle:

" So long, sucker!"

And today is only Tuesday.

 **SOOOOOOO**

How was the first chapter ? Did I do well ? Tell my the grammar mistake please and also can some body inbox me how Sai and Ino activates their techniques *every single one of it * IT IS NOT I DON'T WATCH NARUTO I cant remember it and when I tried to find it in naruto Wikipedia they just said the name of their would be REALLY HELPFUL.

Also, comment, review,…

Thank you so much for reading !


	3. Chapter 2: and the order

"Pheww…. Thank god that we met sai, eh?"Tsunade laughs as she let her body fall on the couch in the Yamanaka's flower shop. And in return, Sai put on one of his famous and signature fake smile while Ino just nod with a light awkward laugh.

 _Who would have thought one of three legendary sannin, the strongest medical-nin need to run away from her assistant/coworker_. Ino silently link her thought with Sai which earn a slight confusion for a second before nodding in agreement.

"Can you watch her, I will get you a cup of water…and maybe a sober pill for her." After telling Sai, Ino walk into her house that connect with the shop.

Although Kakashi sensei will be, officially the sixth Hokage no later than 2-3 moths, people still respect the fifth when war or not, and so does Ino, she has always want to be strong as her, even when she young and inmature thinking that it was a wise decision : to be a strong medical-nin and gave up learning her clan specialties just to beat Forehead. Ino chuckles as the water is being poured down when the past reminds her.

"Man, I should have drunk less." Tsunade-sama groans, her hand is resting on her forehead.

 _Her face looks like somebody just threw a ripe tomato as hard as they can_. Which its kind of true, Tsunade-sama's face is red and puffy because of all the sake she had taken.

After lots of explaining, uncountable punches from Ugly, his friend tried to rationalize and orient Sai. Somehow it changes Sai. Slightly. He still utilize his emotion stupid book too much. But hey, little things count. But in this situation, he glad he didn't speak it out, or else he would look like Tunade's face right now…but more puffy and more purple than red. The last thing he wants on a Tuesday afternoon is an angry drunk woman to punch him.

Sai didn't realize he has been staring at Tsnude-sama with a smile-which a bit of a creep, but that makes Tsunade starts to learning his face. Black ink hair that fit with his dark black eyes and a moon kissed skin. Like others shinobis, Sai has a well-fit body but not like Sasuke or Naruto, he shows too much of his abs.

Like Ino.

Speaking of that blonde like her, she always have a soft spot for that kid, after what she was told, Ino was the one who connect to every shinobis at the fight, Inoichi must be proud. Tsunade feels like Ino has more resemble and reflect her past more than Sakura. If Ino was a normal girl that have no special talent other than a good consistant chakra and control it like Sakura, Tsunade would not have a second thought on training her. She wonders does this new generation would be great like this?

Tsunade peaks outside of the window, seeing lots of couple, is one of the couple is Neji and Hinata? But she didn't get a chance to look more closely, they had ran away because of the dark sky that promising a heavy rain. Behind there footstep is more couple and bunch of new kids. Aahh, when the war had come to an end, love began to bloom like flowers.

Suddenly, a light bulb literally appears on Tsunade head as she immediately sits right up and look at Sai and Ino who just walk in and stand next to Sai. One word that would fit perfectly to describe both Sai and Ino facial expression right now is: confusion. Perfect.

Inner Tsunade laughs dangerously and invite her self to drink some more on somehow still full bottle of sake. Add up the drunk and double the fun.

"Well, I should better leave soon before the rain hit." As soon as her sentences end, thunder and lightning start to hit the village with the loud sound effect and dark sky follow behind. Both of Sai and Ino look at each other, gulping before turning back to look at the powerful sannin.

Tsunade starts to walk to the front door as two pair of eyes follow her footstep.

"Oh and Sai" Tsunade turn her heels. "Forgot to mention, I need a painting of Ino's best flower pot as an apologize gift to Shizune. So make it big and beautiful. And I don't want a dripping wet one, I suggest you asking Ino's permission staying back here until the sun appears again. As soon as you finish it, bring it to my house. Now ta da loo." The reception couldn't be full by both Sai and Ino. What kind of order is that? They didn't get enough time to question Tsunade-same request since she has, departing away.

The thunder sound makes a good effect that fit perfectly when Ino's body fell on the ground. She just sold one of her best boutique this morning and damn, it took lots of her precious time. And now, she has to do it, all over again? Cutting, picking, placing, for hours again? Can life be more irony?

" You okay there, beautiful?" Sai helps Ino to stand up and notice her small cute blush. The blonde kunoichi got called beauty for lots of time, most of it belongs to Sai, oh she was on top of the world when she heard Sai called Sakura as Ugly but her in an opposite meaning. Though it may not be true, Ino still glad the she get Forehead hard and cold.

His cold hand that match her hot one touch and somehow, Ino feels weird. A good kind of weird but she can't verbalize it. Before sinking too deep, Ino takes back her hand and smile nicely to him.

"Thanks, I'm fine.''

" We can all agree that request out of no where of her is a bit … out of no where?" Ino continues and earns a nod back from Sai.

"Still, I couldn't denied her and so could you. So if you want, make yourself comfortable and I will start putting on a show. Oh, and yes feel free to stay here unt" It seems like Sai get the note before listening to her. He has already sat down on the couch and wait patiently.

 _What a weirdo. HAH, who am I to judge?_

Ino gives one last sigh and start to work again.

Sai cannot help but to admire Ino. The way she looks at different flowers with carefulness, how delicate she cut the leaves and the flower…Never has it crossed Sai's mind that putting on a stunning boutique would ask so much attention. Ino must know what she is doing, based on how harmonious Ino is with her work and how much time and effort she put in.

This is too beautiful not to draw. So sai take out his scroll and a fresh brush, no sooner than later, the moon kissed skin guy got lost in his painting. Like Ino, got lost in her work that she cant notice Sai and what he is doing. In spite of how heavy the rain is getting, none of the two shinobis get distracted.

 **After a while.**

Its about 10pm that Ino was finish and so did Sai. He decided to show this portrait of Ino and her boutique some other day.

"Now is your turn to shine." Ino yawn but still tries to speak normally. Sai smiles at Ino for like the third or fourth time today and start his drawing. Ino lay herself on the couch, _Sai looks so peaceful when he drawing_. Ino thought, even thought she wants to sleep, badly, she cant put a finger on what keeping her here, looking at Sai. Like he is a covered magnet and she cant do else but to attract to him. Both of them enjoy this silent, instead of going to bed and leave Sai here, Ino just grab two blanket in her house. _What kind of owner I would be leaving the guest outside alone?_ One of them she puts on Sai, which make him a bit surprise but now, he actually genially smile as Ino with appreciation.

"Thank you" When somebody does a nice gesture to you, remember to say thanks. He does that from time to time like how the book told him to, but rarely feel like that is what he is truly feeling. But this moment is not one of them.

Ino pat him on the shoulder, _there is nothing wrong for being nice, right? And friends do this all the time, I swear of god Hinata does it to Neji all the time, taking care of your comrade is totally normal._ That what she keeps telling herself when she rest her head on the couch and watch Sai focusing on his best way to relax: drawing.

It seems like the rain is getting more heavier and heavier, but no one in this flower shop right now can care.

As rain drop falling down, Ino's eyes is getting harder to open and after anyone could notice, she falls into a warm cozy sleep.

 **Hiiiiii**

 **It is 12:07 am here but no matter what, I still want to update the fiction as soon as possible.**

 **Thank you so much orca285 for reading, your comment is my motivation** **J** **.**

 **And yes, I ship NejiHina! Keep the puke to your self haters. I like Naruhina too, I send no hatred to the cannon couple but I ship Nejihina regardless of what you say. Why? Go on internet and see why we(who ship Nejihina too) love them.**

 **Again, if anyone know Sai and Ino Justus really well, please inbox me.**

 **I will try to update again soon!  
It is Chinese New Year so I want to wish for all of my readers the best thing in life.**

 **CHÚC MỪNG NĂM MỚI !**


	4. Chapter 3: A promising week

Like what Ino's hair compared to, golden blonde hair that resemble sunbeams, she truly hate it. Not the way her hair look, the sunbeams is what driving her mad. Ino feels as if there are million of lazers shot going straight to her eyes, ordering her to stand up and be blind.  
Waking up in the morning sure not an easy task. Surprisingly to lots of people, the kunoichi would choose fall/winter in any days. Sure, summer clothes are more selective and more fashionable, but who would want to see a woman like her sweating like a dog? Further more, the ideas of having someone to cuddle with in the cold, freezing winter days, even though her status has been hitherto "single" for 19 years now, just dreamy and romantic.

Eventually, after many consideration and lots of frowning, Ino finally open her eyes and yawns loudly. Her hand instinctively rub her drooling mouth which she glad that nobody have seen her morning face.

What time is it? She mumbles, _trying to find clock while your eyes still find a difficulty to open such a pain in the ass_ , her thought follows.  
 **7.45 am**

The time she usually have to wake up.

Then it rushes back to her. Where is Sai? After stretching her muscles and let the blanket fall off her body without noticing to pick it up, she looks around the closed shop. No sign of Sai, but there was a piece of paper on the counter. Ino picks up the note that still have a light ink smell.  
"Dear Ino Yamanaka

Thank you for letting me stay. By the time you read this, I have already brought the painting to Tsunade-sama. Sai."

Though the note doesn't have to be written in hierarchy style, **at least** he left a note.  
Well, she doesn't have any sort of plan today beside maybe hanging out with Forehead for a lunch date.  
Hopefully today will be a normal day like others.

 _Meanwhile_

"Where did you get that blasphemous radical thought?" Shizune shock, tighten the hug she gave to Tonton.  
 _Maybe she stills hangover, I shouldn't be so surprise._  
"Is not a blasphemous thought, a wonderful one to be contrary." Tsunade starts to explain, spinning her chair.  
The look from Shizune can be told that she doesn't on the same side with Tsunade, Tonton too, somehow the pig can understand her amazing mission she about to give.  
But the conversation got interrupted by a knock.  
"Come in."

And there is Sai, with the painting she asked.  
"Here it is. If you don't need anything else, I shall go." Sai lets the painting sit patiently on the edge of the Hokage desk and nod to both of two powerful women.

His face shows no emotion whatsoever, slowly Shizune thinks maybe this mission will help him. The guy have been here for a long time , had contributed lots of his efforts , strength, times to the village. Not to mention, there are a lots of ANBU requirements for his appearance. He could have been the new ANBU captain, no longer an important member only. No one cant denied the fact that he is surely one of the most vital shinobi.  
Only if he could have normal experience with emotion that every one have. The emotionless root. Even though he doesn't care about the title (maybe he can't feel it) Shizune and Tsunade do feel guilty that they cant erase it.  
Maybe is will be a big change in Sai life.

"No that is all, for now" Tsunade waves her hand as a signal for his going. Sai nods and did exactly what Tsunade's command.  
"Soooo?" Tsunade coos. Sighing, Shizune is in her plan.  
A smirk appeared in Tsunade's face. In the end, this gonna happen no matter what. Even though the mission/plan was made when she was tipsy, this still a good idea and she wont let it slides as long as she has the Hokage's hat.  
No later, two scrolls are sent away to two different direction though the same mission. 

It has been a slow day, costumers walk in and out but somehow the time seems to stretches out for it one hour yoga.  
But thanks to the time she is going to spend with Sakura in ten minutes, Ino decided that closing the shop a bit early wouldn't kill anybody.

And then footstep sounds is coming to her way, Sakura Haruno, her rival, bestfriend, enemy,… is rushing to her way.  
Its still early, why is she running ?  
"Im so sorry Ino, but Sasuke is on his way back home after a moth. I really need to see him. You understand, right?" she didn't even give Ino a chance to answer, Forehead has already running away to the sun, he shadow shows in the ground, slowly dissapering along with her figure.

What week is this? The everyone will cancel their plan with Ino week?  
Although a sigh escaped from her full, luscious lips, Ino cant help but to smile.  
Her thought is matching her steps. Oh how she let her crazy fan girl self to uninhibited, she was head over heel for the dark and mysterious handsome Sasuke Uchiha. That bastard is the reason keeping her awake for many childish night, dreaming about something that never happen. All the time she had wasted thinking about one day he would look at her and there will be love in the Uchiha tradition eyes, her life after marrying him and have two kids, and the expectation goes on and on. She swears she was seriously planning to murder Sakura, not for liking the same guy, for being blind. How dare she betray their friendship for some stupid used-to-be-asshole that wont notice any of them. How dare she gave Ino back the ribbon that connect her and Sakura and decided they will be rival then? They disgruntled with each other.  
But now look at the present, Sakura did apologize, truly apologize, at the same time, Ino started to notice that he will never return her love. He has, always been, belong to Sakura. They are on the same team, they fought together, spent time together. It felt like millions pieces of bricks fell on her head. She was falling, hard. It was painful, she was more rambunctious at the time. Tears and pain kept coming. Oh those days she locked herself in the same cold room, living in agony, feeling unadequate crying her eyes out and didn't notice how caring her mom and Shikamaru and Chouji. They had been there for her in the worst moment, they corroborated her that Sasuke isn't the one. Inevitable, she knows she cant broke down forever. So after moths, the normal Ino showed up revoltingly. But now, remember it, she fell in love with Sasuke arbitrary and deep down, the chances she wanted to beat Sakura is higher than liking Sasuke from heart. Sakura would give up her life, would do anything hazardous for him. She can't. Sakura deserves it more than her. And Sasuke had chosen Sakura for a long time without telling or show any kind of emotion nor action to everyone to see it. They are truly meant to be.

"What make you smile, Beauty?" A voice snap her back to the reality, she looks up and see him. Sai. Behind him is the Ichiraku ramen place. Ino, again, got lost in her thought, but thanks to Sai cut the loose. He always have the same look , always smiling even though Ino can tell it isn't real all the time. But with no hesitant, she smiles back.  
"Nothing really. I just remember the past."  
It took him a bit of a time to answer. He places his hand on his chin and thinks deeply.  
"Hmm… one of the signs to tell if somebody is lunatic." He thought. Or saying it out loud. Like her smile, Ino without thinking or hesitant, with the speed of light, give him a high five, in the face, with her knuckle, sending him flying like his ink bird to the ramen place.

What kind of week is this ?

 **Hellllllooooo.**

 **Its me.  
I was wondering if you read this chapter after all the lasts.**

 **I want to write it longer but tomorrow is the end of spring break for me. So I am going back to hell.  
If satan gives me some time, I would update as soon as possible. But I can guaranty that it will take a lot of time for me to post a new chapter.**

 **IM NOT GIVING UP!  
But leave a comment or comments, feedback, reviews,…  
I still hope that someone can inbox me Sai and Ino's Justus. Just sayyyiiinnng…..**

 **Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 4: how the meal goes

Presumption of how woman's mind work is mostly false guesses. One second earlier you could be laying in front of a restaurant in pain and the next untellable action is the repentant look on Ino. It confuses Sai. And Ino couldn't blame for his emotion, is like her instinct to punch a person who insult her. Sai isn't like a person. Not that he is a mammal or animal or something that isn't human. He different, the way he feels, his emotion, his social skill, distinguish himself from the world. Unlike most man, Ino Yamanaka can read them like an open book, but Sai is complete opposite. Sure, she talks to him once or twice but in the usual circumstances, she already can tell their personalities, Sai? His blank expression doesn't help at all. What is next step, what is he going to say or do, ... unpredictable. And that is what intriguer Ino to get to know the emotionless root.

" Sai, you can not ask anyone what they are saying and say the first thing comes to your mind. Especially something like that." Ino helps Sai to get up and frown at the stain of her punch in his pale face.  
Sai rub the pain as he note what Ino had just said in his mind, "What do you Especially something like that?''

" Saying to someone pessimistic thing, here is an example: tell him or her they are a lunatic is an insult. Is a way of pushing people down mentally and if you want to have some sort of camaraderie? Say something that make them smile, not wanting to punch you in the face." Ino explains and it seems like Sai gets a hint of it. Moment later there was a devastate grumbling sound come from both Sai and Ino's stomach. Ino realizes she hasn't had breakfast this morning nor did Sai as he thought the same. The call for food was preety obvious for both of them to hear, so Ino – as a really nice person, ask Sai to join her for a lunch date.

Starch that, is not a date. It is just a friendly lunch between two acquaintances. Plus, she wants to know Sai more, though he never show any kind of interest with the world like her, he seems like a guy you want to be friend with. And how sick would it be if you could teach Sai once or twice things about emotion or help him with his social skill? A notorious outgoing girl with full of life and an emotionless guy. How fun would that be? Even he is one of the strongest shinobis , he is prestigious with his skill, but in normal life, Sai stills rather frivolous and easy to get utilize by Kiba or Naruto.

This isn't the first time Sai got asked by the females. Hell, it is like a couple of hundreds times, no part in his saying that he wants to exaggerate the numbers. Sai though the lack of his emotions, he stills have some tricks under his sleeve that would make any ladies putty in his hands. A charming and good looking body like his abs,... dazzle smile with good gesture ( which his books tell him to do, obviously) and his abs,... If you haven't known him well or work with him a lot of mission, anyone from the normal citizens to professional ninjas could easily fall into his charm. Yet, maybe the way his brain function or maybe Sai just dumb to see how woman are crazy for him. Litteraly a cold heart player. When he decline any invitation, somehow the female species either sobbing or going to kill him. After all, who doesn't want to be the hero who warm up a cold heart like in those cheesy love stories ?  
Woman will forever be one of his biggest confusion.

But thanks to Shikamaru for telling him that when you eat out with a girl, gentlemen always have to pay which is troublesome. The genius threaten Sai that it would eat all of his money then " You wont have enough cash to buy all of those fancy art's equipments." That terrified Sai alright.

Somehow, he knows denied Ino wouldn't end well, so before Ino has a chance to ask where he wants to eat, Sai just randomly sit in the Ichiraku ramen shop.  
Ino sighs, wanting to eat some place else but hey, she has already here and Sai has already sat down, Ino sit next to him and order her usually meal.  
They eat in silence, but not an awkward one as Ino expected. The meals are expectable : good, like all of the meals she had taken here. There is one one here expect Sai and Ino.  
But this is booorrrrinnng and she doesn't want to aggravate this lunch. So she exploits this situation and start asking questions.  
"Sooo… How are you Sai?" From the bottom up. From simple to difficult.  
The question distracted Sai from his ramen, he takes a quick sip with a a stance on his lips.  
"Normal."  
 _Its ok, ask another question. Don't boil yourself up now Ino. Be kind, be gentle._

" What are you going to do after this?" Ino copy Sai's fake smile.  
"Pay the meal. Do I have to pay for you too? Would it be troublesome for you to pay for your own? I need the money for this new art supplies"  
The kunoichi doesn't know how to react to that. Her face palm as her jaw hit hard in the table, match her white blank eyes.  
What kind of answer is that?

Since when does he talk with Shikamaru ? That _troublesome_ can not be mix to anyone.

 _Im gonna kill the asshole_. Ino mumble as her hand gone white by tight of her knuckle. Ino's eyes start to twitching as she tries to stop breaking her white teeth form grinding it.  
Sai – an observation he is, knowing this will surely not end good. Although he rarely shows any kind of fear, he cant help but to worry for his little life. Sakura has the same expression before punching Naruto countless of times, no wonders people advices him to be careful whenever he interact with the blonde woman. They are real scary. And today, Sai _might got the chance_ to experience the ride of the timid Ino Yamanaka. She is a rambunctious person and a menace to his safety right now.  
"Sai, who told you to say that?" Out of nowhere, her melodic voice asks with a really-try-her-best-to-fake-it smile. Ino wasn't stupid and Sai knows it.  
" Shikamaru." He blunts, there is no way of trying to lie anymore.

"Hmmm" As Ino takes a sip of her tea, her mind has been taken over with devious plan of way to kill or murder the smartest Shinobi in the Hidden village.

" Ino Yamanaka and Sai. There is a mission for both of you." A voice eco from behind breaking the scary air.  
Sai turns to the voice instantly as Ino does the same.  
It was one of the shinobi who they had work once or twice on simple missions; he hand for both of them the same scroll.  
What kid of mission that would need both of them? Ino wonders. This is not the first time they share the same mission but it rather rare and mostly medium rank mission that didn't enquire them to risk their life; so hopefully this is one of them too.

Like a professional ninjas, they focus on what the scroll said more than the stupid fight they going to have.

As expected, Ino Yamanake faiths within a minute with a loud bang. And somehow, Sai can keep eating like nothing have happen.

 **HHHIII  
Sorry for the short chapter, but school has already started.  
Demon aka homework are having it way with me.  
Guys, Im losing.  
I try to update this chapter but the I think the next one would be this Friday or until the end of this moth.  
But annyyy waayy.  
As luck I could have, I broke my phone screen.  
Please give me yout review, much appreciate.  
Love every one of you cutie.  
Thanks Yaz for your encouragement . Its your review that I update the chapter .  
Sorry that I haven't got enough time to check back, its currently 2 am and 4 more hours before I have to ****wake up** **.  
See you in the next chapter** .


	6. Chapter 5: Knowing the misson

Never in Ino Yamanaka's life has this kind of mission ever. She has multiple seduction missions, it were all easy peasy for a talent kunoichi like her. Ino was blessed by the beauty she has now, she knows it and knows how to make it as one of her special skills. She could get man wrap around her finger in a swift by her clear blue smile and full luscious lips. Seduction is an easy task for her. For the longest time, Ino has been a wife, a maid ,... any many more roles. Sure there were difficult case that demands lots of effort and time to swoon a guy away. You know how long to make Kaiguo fell in love with her? One moth, and hitherto it was the only mission that taken more than 20 days.  
But this just a big discrepancy from all of her missions.

NO, don't you dare faith again. Ino reminds herself as her eyes follow the words on the scroll repeatly as if there is even a slightest chance there is a big LOL JK at the end.  
Checking once, checking twice, all she has is false hope that's keep reverberate in her brain.  
What did she do to have this retribution? Her life is officially end. Oh God!  
Okay, maybe that is too far.  
Calm Ino. She inhale and exhale over and over again, trying to stop how fast her heartbeat is racing.

Sai, in the other hand, doesn't seem to care much. He read the scroll with his full attention, a nod to himself as it was the way to remember, then turn back to eating before it gets cold. He despites cold ramen.

How he react to the new surprises Ino Yamanaka, she is being reluctant but Sai?  
A flies just fly through and maybe it will be more astonishment.

Opposite of being so call calm, Ino is getting frantic with the news. After all, she is the queen of drama for a reason, or so Sai thought.

"You should eat before the food get cold". Sai says calmly with no break from his ramen.  
Ino blinks, once, twice, three times a lady.

" How…whi…ch spell d…d…did you got…t…t ca…a…st ? Ino can not help but to shutters tremendously. She is sweating out of nerves, but Sai, in the other hand can be incredibly phlegmatic.

"Huh ?" The question surprises Sai and so is Ino.  
" Do you understand this… mission?" To ask that, Ino might have taken all her strength to be normal again.

" Yes. All we have to do is staying at my apartment for two moths, living together like husband and wife, showing our affection toward each other, teaching the teenagers about love,…" Sai interpreted.

" No way! I don't know that Sherlock." Ino swings her hands up, acting REALLY blown away.

" I thought you know how to read."

And that's my friend, is the reason why Sai has fingers mark on both of his cheeks till the day after tomorrow.

 _I swear of God if I have to spend so much time with him, I would have serious heart attack_. Her red up with anger fill inside. How does one even handle this man? Not to mention, wanting to go out with him?

" We have to spend time with each other 24/7 a day. Cant clandestine our real relationship, and we have to kiss, hug,… all of those lovey dovey things to convince people. This will be the death of me Sai, it will demolish my fame. Don't you know that?" Ino wish she could explain why she stills sitting here and talk with the guy who is rubbing his face pain.  
Surprise, Ino doesn't like commitment. One of the reasons while she stills single. Man can come and fall in love with her in a swift. To people, Ino Yamanaka is a big flirt ( she knows so) , she likes to play around, having man fall on their knees for her is like an unhealthy liking but she keeps doing that from time to time, never in her life that she have a boyfriend longer than a week, is not even boyfriend title yet, is just someone she was interested in at those moments. To be tight around another person is something she doesn't want right now. Ino wants to get married, to have kid, a husband,… too, but this will happen later in her life.  
And now, she wills stuck with a guy who she knows so little about. A guy that most of his saying just earns a punch or a slap.  
What did she do to have this retribution?

 _See, I told you Ino. You shouldn't have spit in Sakura's drink_. Inner Ino lectures with a smirk.

"How bad can that be?" Sai pays his own meal and re-read the scroll again just to be sure that he is going to get stuck with this hot head for a really really long period of time.

"Oh Sai! This going to be terrific. Trust me…" Ino smiles dazzling in pain.

She has to move to out of her cozy little house and spend her last day sleeping in her little bedroom today. Her mom sure wouldn't mind, finally she could get some freedom for herself.  
But how can she explain to her friend or to his friend when they come and visit Sai but instead of the formal visit, they will see Ino wearing nothing else but pajama that have pig-printed on it ?  
Why out of all people Tsunade-sama has to pick her and Sai ?  
Kiba would jump for a chance like this.  
Tenten and Lee look great together, they just need a little push, that's all.

"Did you get lost in your thought again?" Sai's pale hand waves infront of Ino's gazing to nowhere face.  
"Yes. We cant denied the mission Sai." Ino sighs.

"Do you hate me that much?" Though words may seems so powerful, she can't detect any sigh of sadness in it.  
It obviously surprises Ino. But she aint got all day sitting here, knowing that less in 10 hours she will live in another person's apartment.

" No, no ! It's not like that. Hazzz. Lets talk about it later, ok? Come to my shop tomorrow at 4 am, so no one will notice." Ino- for the first time eating out with opposite sex, pay her own meal. If she has space in her brain now, get ready to meet moody Ino for the rest of the week.  
" Why do I have to come?"  
" To help me carry my suitcase, duh. We don't get all day so for now, the conversation is ended.'' Hidden all of those calm words are is worried with anxious Ino, cover herself in blanket, just want to get home and let _the animal_ free.  
"Ok. Tomorrow it is." They both give each other the formal goodbyes before running to different direction.

 **HHHEEEYYY  
sorry for the short chapter. Its really late here and I have school tomorrow. Also, I haven't checked this chapter carefully so sorry in advance.  
But I want to update it for you lovelies.  
School is hell, as always.  
I think for now until the mid June I can only update once a moth.  
But please review.  
**


	7. Chapter 6: they sure get along fast

"What is the mission about again, Ino?" The blond kunoichi's mother asks as she sit elegantly on Ino's messy bed.  
Although she has heard the question, Ino determinates to find that stupid lipstick she bought last week, the color was really nice yet it no where to be found.

"Where is that lipstick?" She keeps repeatedly mumbling the question in rhythm, after a throw, a question.

"Probably under all of those un-fold clothes that you have just thrown in the suitcase, honey. And would it be so hard to answer what I asked?" Ino's mom sighs, scanning her daughter room one more.

" Its nothing serious mother, Tsunade-sama thinks that lately Chunin and Genin are lacking their abilities of love, at first I thought it was a good thing since one of the most vital rules of being a ninja you can not show your emotion. Somehow, us was selected to teach those young students how to balance both things: being professional ninja and a normal human with heart." Ino explains the situation to her mother while trying to fit most of her clothes in one suitcase.  
" Why couldn't she chose another person?" Ino's mom found her daughter lipstick was laying patiently for Ino to grab on what she had predicted: under all those mess. Mrs. Yamanaka throws it to her daughter and Ino's face was light up for being able to bring it with her.

The blonde kunoichi puts her lipstick in her makeup bag and checking what she needs again.

" I asked Tsunade-sama that before going back home, she said ' _This could be your and Sai's chance to perfect one of your abilities by pretending to love each other_.' Ino mimicked Tsunade-same powerful voice."The more we convince people we are truly in love, the higher our capabilities." She got everything she need. Ino exhales and close two suitcases.  
" But don't worry mom. I just live in Sai's apartment, I still work normally, which mean I have to come back to shop. Basically, you still, luckily, see your amazing daughter everyday." As she catch the glimpse of sadness on her mother face, she immediately walks to her bed and gives her one and obviously only mother a hug.

" I don't know about amazing part" Ino chuckles. "but I just worried for you. Ino darling, I know you don't like commitment, and trust you that you can protect yourself. But what if he, Sai, takes advantages of my precious daughter?" Ino's mom rubs her daughter hand.

Ino smiles lightly, she knows Sai well enough he wouldn't dare to make a pervert move on her, intentionally of course, unless he wants to die so soon.

" I know him mom, trust me. He is a good guy. If something happen, I will tell you immediately, don't worry." Ino rests her head on her mother shoulder, and they just sit there, for more than a minutes, just enjoying each other embrace.

Truthfully, Ino doesn't feel comfortable leaving her mother home alone for at least a moth like this. She knows her mother is incredibly strong, even though not physically, but seeing her mother, building back the bricks of sadness for losing her husband, the love of her life like that, Ino's mother suppressed it by herself and eventually move on, Ino wishes she could be like her. Though she did catch her mom crying once or twice out of melancholy, but she has always been able to find solace in life, unlike Ino, for the longest time she can feel nothing but hatred, indignantly with life for taking her only hero away. Life did hit her hard, it changed the way her mother looks, yet still able to keep her youth and elegant look. Ino is pretty lucky to born in the Yamanaka clan. The hair and eyes that genetic to Inoichi Yamanaka and her mother beauty.

But in the end, she knows her mother can take care of herself, plus she would meet her every single day. And she does, deserve a break for putting up with Ino for the longest time. Ino has been in longer mission, and after times, they get used to not seeing each other so often.

"Well,get rest honey. Tomorrow you don't have to work, I will cover your spot."  
Ino about to resist her mother proposing but got cut by her mother smoothing hand covers her mouth.  
" Don't even dare Ino Yamanaka. That is an order. You need to get along with… what is his name again… Sao ? I will see you soon." She kisses on top of Ino's head and watch her daughter beautiful face. _God, since when my child grow up so fast?_

" It is actually Sai, mom." Ino screams as her door was closed.  
She hit her back in the comfort of her bed and stares at the plain celling.

From tomorrow, she has to act so lovey dovey to Sai- the unpredictable guy that she has not yet call boyfriend ever, not to mention spending a normal day with.  
How can she do this?  
Her brain was fill with thought, she wishes she could get at least a bit of sleep but no, her insincerities have to come and throw at her million of question: Do Sai like to eat what she will cook, will it be ok if they sleep in the same bed accidently, will his house be messy like her room,… and it goes on and on. Her brain was a mishmash of thoughts.

Feeling dehydrate, Ino took a big sip of something that taste approximate to tea's flavor that her mom had brought in the room with her, probably for Ino's mom only since she didn't give any to Ino.

Not really marvel by how good the tea was, Ino knows her mother tea is famous by it quality, she takes more sip until there was no more.

And then there was a light knock on her windows. Ino freaks out a little bit, no one would come to her room this late but then she remembers she had asked Sai to come.  
The moon's kiss artist was sitting in front of her window, waiting for Ino. Is a bit chilly outside so Ino open the window no second later, for not wanting for Sai to catch a cold and let him in.

" Your room is messy." Sai remarks as he scan the female room.

 _Already pissing me off are we?_

" What did I tell you about saying things that would make people feel sad, Sai?" Ino smiles at him. Only if he could tell there is a rage of madness inside Ino.  
"Oh, right, sorry Beauty.'' He returns her smile.

Until now, Ino notices how hot Sai looks under the moonlight. His abs is literally shinning under those light.

 _Damn, that some body he has there._

Oh god, one moment earlier she was planning to hisses at Sai for judging her room and no sooner, guess what? She looks at him like a piece of meat.

 _Well done Ino._

"Ok, there are the suitcases, we will have to get out by the windows, I don't want to wake my mom up." She point as two medium size blue suitcase, if she need anything, she can come back another time anyways.

Sai drew a bird out side of the window and start putting Ino's suitcase on the large bird. Its easier this way then walking so late.  
Sai gets on the bird and give Ino a hand.  
She swears she feel oddly weird, like a tiny electric shock runs from his cold hand to hers. _Maybe is just the cold air_. Ino thought, denies any weird thought about her feeling.

Even though Sai feels the same way, but this indescribable reaction or connection with anyone is too new for him, never have Sai got those kind of natural feeling so he just let it slides, thinking that it is nothing and help Ino to get up.

His apartment isn't so far away which is a plus for her to come back to her flower shop, they land on his building and go up to the fifth floor.

Surprisingly , his small apartment was pretty neat and clean for a man who live alone.  
 _Lots of plants_ , Ino notices. Two to three pot of plant in his living room and also in the kitchen. Sai's apartment has a certain smell, how to verbalize this… is like a mix of fresh grass and ink. Its not an unpleasant smell at all, she is able to live in this fresh environment all the time.

Sai shows Ino around, the apartment was clean, completely different of what she had predicted, on the wall was fill with his majestic paintings and drawings.

If Ino wasn't so tired by now, she would take a long time to study all of his painting right now.

Unfortunately, his apartment only has one bedroom. She wonders where she or Sai would sleep separately, Ino doesn't want to sleep on the couch, it wouldn't be comfortable.

Ino has taken a bath and brushed her teeth at home, so she didn't ask or care right now where the bathroom is. Sai is no where to be seen, maybe he is in the bathroom.

Now, at 4.50am her sleepy mode is on with its full power mood.

Only if she hadn't been so worried Ino would get a decant sleep. At first, she wonders why out of no where could Ino gets tired, but again, is probably because of the long day.

Ino yawns loudly, and very much of a natural person she was, without thinking or let alone adjusting the fact this a stranger bedroom and just take of all her clothes and grumbling about how sleepy she was. Like the back of her hand, she has already figured out where Sai's wardrobe was and randomly take out a plain black T-shirt and put in on her small but curvy body.

Walking back to the bed, Ino slides in Sai's queen size bed and sleeps so normally.

In the other hand, Sai, who had just walk out of the bathroom right next to the bedroom, just standing there, trying to interpreted by himself how can one women could possibly remember where his wardrobe was so quickly and put on his shirt like that ( thankfully, the door wardrobe door had cover Ino naked body).  
He was about to give Ino a cup of water like he does to any guest, seems like Ino'd already gone to dreamy land.

" Oh well." He puts away the glass and walk to his bed. Studying the sleepy Ino, his mind reminds him of what Tsunade-sama mission requires: _You must stay with her whenever you can ( expect personal routine such as : Showering without her permission and furthermore)._

Ino is sleeping with his shirt on, she was on his bed, she obviously isn't showering and the scroll did mention he has to spend time with this puzzle woman.

So instinctively, he get on the right side of his comfortable and cozy bed and gaze at Ino. The blanket is long enough to cover both of them, preventing rom feeling the cold chilly air.

Usually, Sai sleeps with no shirt on, Naruto said is good for skin or something like that, he can't recall when he got that information, but lately, Sai only wears boxer to sleep.

Today, with Ino laying on his bed, is no exception.

Her long soft hair is like her own curtain, hugging her, blonde hair is like light beam, shinning Ino's peaceful sleeping face, unlike those scary moments. She looks nice. He thought plainly. He studies her feature like what he would do before drawing. After awhile, Ino turns her back to Sai and mumbles something before snores lightly.

After many missions with different kunoichi, Sai hardly hears anyone snore ever, but hearing Ino's very light snores sound, Sai cant help to be a little amuses and let out a small chuckle in order not to wake up Ino, even though she has fallen in a deep sleep.

Sai, no later, fall asleep too.

And both of them don't know why do they feel so warm and so comfort while sleeping last night.

Nobody will knows how normally with no plan before hand, Sai's strong arm would embrace Ino and pull her to his side, to his board chest. It supposes to be his hugging pillow, but Ino might have kick it away and replace the position, no wonders why it feels so much more nicer and Sai decides in his sleep, he like this hugging pillow more than ever. Ino, without any vigilance, turns her face to Sai warm's chest and nuzzle her self to Sai. Her slow breath tickles Sai's chest bone and Sai swears, he could feel this oddly satisfying hugging pillow getting closer to his. So Sai, hugging Ino more tightly, and smiles, thinking this is just one of his wonderful dreams.

Like both of them is so use to cuddle with each other.

Like they are real lover.

From a lunch date to sleeping in Sai's arm.

Oh how Ino will react when she awake?

 **HHHHHEEEYYYY**

 **Hello to all of my lovies readers.**

 **It is I**

 **Your father.**

 **Ok not, I wouldn't want to know my dad write fanfiction about anime characters so lets not put you guys in that scanerio.**

 **Yes, I've updated.**

 **Though school is always try to kill me in every single in its devil way, your comment has been my motivation.**

 **I wish I could know two guests that have read this story to sat thank you for reading, but anywayyy**

 **I was on top of nine clouds when you lovies want me to update.**

 **So I try to make this chapter longer, and I will try to fix some spelling mistake in the soonest times.**

 **I want to say the to be able to update soon is a lie.**

 **Testes are like winter right now because Testes are coming.**

 **Maybe, in the worst predict, at least 2 moths I could update?**

 **If I have any luck, maybe in the end on March.**

 **Ps it is almost my B-day.**

 **So tell your friend to read my fic too as a gift.**

 **KIDDINg, having you guys spend times on this fanfiction has been one of the best things happen to me on 2016.**

 **Love you guys so much.**


	8. Chapter 7: The following morning

Inexplicably warm and cozy, Ino Yamanaka wonders why most of her pervious sleeps were more of a vacant space than today.  
But whatever is going, Ino cannot help but to be fully relax and feels implicitly satisfied simultaneously.  
It didn't last long enough though, sadly, she keeps hearing these annoying giggling sounds from outside. It is devouring her dream, the giggles is getting louder and louder, mix with a snap sound... like a camera shot sounds, to be more specific.  
Ino frowns, obviously annoyed by what the hell are happening in her brain. She was just having an extremely comfortable sleep with the warmth of the blanket that tucked carefully, and yet something has to come and destroy it.  
"Oh my gawwh! They look so cute." Where does that familiar voice come from?  
" Are we allowed to be in here?" Another familiar but less intimidating voice speaks up.  
What the hell is she dreaming? The worst part is those little annoying voices are coming from her best friends.  
Miss sunshine roses right up; open her clear blue eyes so fast that it would win in an eye opening competition, if that was a thing.  
Her face is covers with pieces of hair here and there; it was like glue, glue as in saliva, to 'touch up' her beauty.  
And woa loa.  
Miss Forehead and the princess of Hyuga.  
Pleghtamically not, in two seconds of reminding what is happening, Ino cant recall a single reason for both of her best friends to be here whatsoever.

"Care to explain what is going?". Surprisingly enough, the question wasn't belonging to Miss Yamanaka, Forehead was the one who asked. Sakura smirks with one of her eyebrows raised.

" Excuse me, you are the one go have to explain why are you in my house this morning." Ion stretches her muscle with reluctant, not wanting to wake up just yet.  
As her muscles are getting flexed, she finally notices a strange arm was wrapped perfectly around her belly.  
Slowly with fear inside of her, Ion turns her head lightly with a gulp. Please Please don't say I hooked up with anybody please please please...  
And here come her answer.  
The artist- Sai was sleeping peacefully without a hint of waking up soon, his chest is covered by blanket, which looks oddly approximate with the one she is using.  
In the speed of light, after trailing her eyes to the way from  
Sai deviously sleeping face that she only looks for a mere second, not enough time to memorize, to his board chest and end where his hand has always been, around Ino.  
The ominous silent atmosphere last for mere second before the reverberating of Ino's scream.  
Incredibly loud that people in Suna could probably hear as their most unwanted alarm sound.

As his job enquire, even the slight movement Sai always has his guard up 24/24. aim situation like this, Ino ' small lovely voice' would instantly light on his ninja skill, Sai immediately jump off the blanket and grab his kunai that has always been hidden under his pillow, with no sense of logic, only 2cm from cutting Hinata's neck wide open, despite of the fact that his cold steel eyes has already contemplate in Hinata.

It was the frisson or the mortify that was the caused of a loud thump. Sakura screams, louder than Ino before punch Sai lightly that make he gently laid back to his bed, conscious like Hinata.  
In the other hand, Ino was uncomprehend of what is happening, what happen and what will happen next. The last thing she cares right now with her mind has been befuddled.

Oh... what a way to wake up the lovebird.

" Spill the beans, Pig." After less than an hour trying to wake up Hinata and Sai too, they decided to sit in the kitchen, solving this situation.  
Three ladies are enjoying the tea that Sai ungrudgingly made. Though it isn't as good as the way her mother does, its drinkable.  
"Well big forehead, I truly can't figure out why Tsunade-sama would choose us to be some kind of a teacher."

" What do you mean some kind of a teacher?" Hinata asks.  
" She said that Chunnin in this semester are lacking the feeling of love. Even though it's a good thing, but she wants 'our future heroes' can able to balance their normal and ninja life. Why us? It seems like in all of the rookies nine members, we are the only one who was bless to be in this love boat that is all I know. " Ino explains to both of her friends and remind her self why did she wake up in a stranger's bed.  
They both left out a understanding Oh.

"Ok, but why were you wearing Sai's shirt and sleep with Sai?"  
Hinata wonders. "Yeah, and why was he hugging you?" Sakura adds up.  
" I wish I know the answer too." Ino rubs her temple with a groan, hoping that some information would spread out.  
Nothing  
Nada  
Nope  
"Why are you here?" Until now Ino realizes why Sakura and Hinata would invade her and Sai's personal bedroom. Ino cringes at her own thought, wondering how can she possibly think for a night spending with Sai, she and him would stuck with each other the tile "their..."

"Tsunade-sama wants to check up on you guys through us. I got the key to Sai's apartment, don't ask why. So we unlock ourselves and watch the show." Sakura shrugs. "And we sure we have some juicy news to report. "Sakura nudges at Hinata with a wink. Even the hyuga princess is blushing, for an expert mind reader like her, Ino can tell Hinata is not that shy to se those intimate moments.

Sai, who is still cleaning the apartment, seems not to care any less to the woman's conversation. On the other hand, the ladies would love to sit here and chit chats till night. Maybe only Sakura It must be really important that would make Hinata has to leave so fast like that.

" Oh! I have to go somewhere immediately." Hinata feels ashamed for forgetting her extremely meeting with one person.  
She promptly stand up and instantly run to the crowed street after saying goodbye to everyone.

"Crap! Me too, Sasuke wouldn't be so happy if he doesn't see me laying beside this morning." Sakura worried, well tries to, who does she think is, trying to fool the expert mind reader?

"Yeah, go home to your princess before he cries for not seeing his annoying huge forehead." Ino mocks, standing up and lead Sakura to the door. Well, at least they volunteer to leave.

"You are so lucky Ino, you don't have to leave the house since you've already been living with your prince charming." Hinata would have giggles at Sakura sarcasms, thank god they run away fast enough not to see how fast Ino's mood can change from genuinely nice to an angry little florist.

"What did I do to be prince charming?" Finally Sai speaks up.  
Ino turns her heel and walk back into the kitchen. Sai is making pancake. The smell of those delisous pancake with honey fill the apartment, who can hold pancake in abomination?  
Ino re-stretch her muscle once again and sit down.

"Exactly." As Sai put the plate down, one for him and one for her, Ino face lights up. Miss Yamanaka is a rapacious person when it comes to pancake. Still, she is able to wait until Sai sits down, directly opposite her before dig in.  
"This is delicious!" A very not womanlike way of saying, people would comment, but hell, she has already stuff her mouth with food and some how, still able to smile and say a sentence, well try to.  
Sai smiles, genuinely smile, he never cook for somebody before, this is the first time and he has got a compliment from Ion. T  
How she smiles now make her look so unlike her, funny look, and that is some contagious smile she has there.  
"Now, care to explain why did you hug me?"  
Sai swallows his first bite, Ino in the other hand, seems to want another one. "I did not plan it, probably I was doing it in my sleep, you supposed to be my hugging pillow, maybe it was kicked away when we slept."  
Ino blush lightly for mere second as her brain reminds her how warm she was, how comfortable it was to sleep in somebody's arm,...but thats for later.  
"Ok, why do you sleep naked?" Now she is blushing hard, damn her dirty mind, damn for his abs.  
even this is not the first time she'd seen a naked chest before, but the feeling of how close it is to her was unforgettable.  
"Habit. Oh and you drool on my chest a little bit."

She blinks.

.ACTUAl-  
"Are you done?" A question that don't need an answer anymore since Sai has taken her plate away and push it in the dish washer.

"Oh my god! OH MY HOKAGE! We didn't have sex did we?" Ino frantically hisses with her head being messed up by the scare of getting pregnant. And losing her virginity...

"No, nothing has happened. What curious me is why you took my shirt."

"Wait... WHAT?!"  
"After I brushed my teeth, I saw you changing into my shirt. Your body was not revealed, don't worry."

DEAR ALL OF MY FELLOW READER!

I've missed you so so so much!  
Updating about my miserable life, I just got out of hell (school) and on my summer break.  
We had a huge and extremely important, vital test that somehow gonna be able to judge us on a piece of paper. Basically, if we want to go to high school ,we need to have this test and need to have higher grade than other students so that we could get into high school ( is like the hunger games, except there are close to a million of us and only about 100 school – which wont accept us if we don't have good grade). Or else they will stop our studying career. No joke.  
But I have been through all of that shit.  
Im trying to find my muse again. Not gonna give up on this amazing(not really) piece of work.  
I will update soon?  
Again thank you for reading, it means tremendously lot for me to have your attention.

And if you guys know Ino and Sai 's justu, please inbox me.  
Love  
BatGiang


End file.
